Cloudy Day
Career Chikara 2005: Cheech debuted in CHIKARA in 2005 alongside his long-time tag team partner Cloudy, initially representing Special K and ROH before they left the company and became full-time members of the CHIKARA roster. As a rudo duo the two didn't advance much up the card, although they did engage in a wild feud with ROH students Matt Turner and Anthony Franco that saw Cheech execute a Shooting Star Press off a speaker. 2006: Continuing where they left off, Cheech and Cloudy failed to make much progress as a team, unsuccessfully challenging for the CZW Tag Team Titles and falling out of Tag World Grand Prix in round 2. However, change came in mid-2006 when, following a loss to the North Star Express, the two shook the hands of Corbin and Cruz and embraced the tecnico side. At the year's conclusion both Cheech and Cloudy donned outfits and became Incoherencito, with Cloudy playing Hallowickedcito and Cheech playing Deliriouscito 2007: King of Trios weekend saw Cheech and Cloudy gain the three points required to challenge for Los Campeonatos, but they fell in an epic match to F.I.S.T. in April, a match so epic that Cloudy lost his lunch numerous times over the bout's duration. A few months later they reprised their masked roles by allegedly portraying two other members of the Delirious family in a match against the Colony. The year ended with yet another championship failure, falling to of all the teams Incoherence in a great match. 2008: Cheech and Cloudy would make very few appearances in the first half of 2008, finally reappearing on CHIKARA's return to the New England area. Soon after the two began to portray “surfer” personas, adopting slightly modified names, wearing shorts and unbuttoned shirts to the ring, and using such moves as the surfboard to much success. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*Yoshi Tonic :*Ganso Surfboard :*Corkscrew Tope *'Nicknames' :*"Your Favorite Forecast" *'Tag teams and stables' :*Cheech & Cloudy with Cheech Hernandez :*Up in Smoke with Cheech Hernandez :*Lacey's Angels with Cheech Hernandez, Deranged, Izzy, Lacey :*Miracle Ultraviolence Connection with Cheech Hernandez, Brodie Lee :*Special K with Abyss, Angel Dust, Becky Bayless, Brian XL, Cheech Hernandez, Dana Dameson, Deranged, Dixie, Hijinx, Hydro, Izzy, Jody Fleisch, Joey Matthews, Krazy K, Lacey, Lit, Mellow, Mikey Whipwreck, Slim J, Slugger, Yeyo Championships and accomplishments IWA Mid-South :*IWA Mid-South Champion with Cheech Hernandez International Wrestling Syndicate :*IWS Tag Team Champion with Cheech Hernandez NWA Upstate :*NWA Upstate Tag Team Champion with Cheech Hernandez UWA Hardcore Wrestling :*UWA Tag Team Champion with Cheech Hernandez See also *Cloudy Day's event history External links * Cloudy Day profile at CAGEMATCH.net Category:New Jersey wrestlers Category:American wrestlers Category:1985 births Category:2001 debuts Category:Ballpark Brawl alumni Category:Capital City Championship Combat alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling current roster Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Defiant Pro Wrestling alumni Category:EVOLVE Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling Syndicate alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:NWA Empire alumni Category:NWA Upstate alumni Category:UWA Hardcore Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Squared Circle Wrestling alumni